eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Davis
Rachel Davis is a missing agent, and former Co-Director of The Company. History Coming from a very wealthy family and being the only child, her parents spoiled her when she was little, Rachel always got what she wanted. She was the popular girl in high school. Her parents placed her in a perfect bubble, where everyone tended to her every need, and she never had to worry about anything. Those days were, what she recalled, 'like a fairytale'. When she was eighteen, Rachel's parents were murdered by a psychotic killer, just because they tried to help cure him. Little did she know, both her parents worked for the Company. She loved her parents very much, she was sad and furious at the killer. Not knowing about her abilities then, she was enraged and went to confront the killer. Long story short, she discovered her powers, and her calling, after accidentally killing their murderer. The confused teen tried wanted to runaway and disappear, but she was eventually caught up by the Company. Rachel was then recruited and trained by the Company as a freelance agent. During her twenties, she learned the art of self defence, which helped her in hand-to-hand combats. Credits to the Company's training facility, Rachel became an expert in using firearms. She continued working for the Company, because she loved the adrenaline she felt when she was 'on the job.' Rachel gradually became a very valued member of the Company after working for them for ten years. Ten years later, Rachel Davis was promoted as co-director of the Company, initially just as a 'face' of the Company, while Pacy McNeil was behind all the operations. Gradually she proved her usefulness as an administrator, and was in charge of leading the Odessa Branch. Rachel saw many battles as a co-administrator, such as the villain's retaliation, Algernon's plots, and the bomb incident. The woman was last seen in Vegas, where she lead a secret operation to bring down the mobs in the area, but she vanished without a trace, having received a top secret assignment by Angela Petrelli. Ability Rachel posseses Hive Manipulation, the ability to psychically manipulate a small group of one type of subject, living or dead. With this ability she may be able to control a set of bullets, or a hive of bees, or anything else with which the user's empathic energies are attached. Their movement, senses, abilities and metabolism (in the case of living things) are in her entire control. She can either weaken or enhance the subjects' (living things) body, causing fatigue and tiredness, or the other way round. She can also weaken/enhance the group's senses (hearing,reflexes,sight) to a certain extend. (She cannot make them go blind or deaf or lose consciousness, or die) basically she can 'slow down' or 'speed up' the group she has control over. Limits She can only control things/objects that are in groups, or linked together, she cannot control a singular subject. For example, if there is only one pencil in the room, she will not be able to do anything with it. However, if there are three, she can move them telekinetically. The number of subjects being controlled are limited, the larger the group she controls, the harder it gets. It also depends, in the case of living things, their will power. For example, she can easily control a flock of birds, but a group of people is much harder. *'Humans ': She can have complete control over 8 people , further than that, her ability weakens, and the people will have their own will power, and she would only be able to control their metabolism/senses. *'Animals ': Depending of the species, but usually she can control 20 animals of the same species. Appearance Rachel has long wavy blonde hair, although she changes it from time to time. She has slightly tanned skin with skinny arms, and has white, neat teeth. She loves to wear huge sunglasses, protecting her deep-blue eyes. She also wears prescription glasses to help with her short-sightedness, whenever she's too lazy to put on her contact lenses. Like any woman, Rachel likes to wear make-up, but she doesn't overdo it. She also likes to wear cherry-red lipstick when the occasion calls, and adores strawberry-flavoured lip balms. Rachel is also in love with shoes, especially high heels, buying different pairs each week. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Rogue Society